


Hard to Breathe

by scatterglory



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterglory/pseuds/scatterglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M/A drabble that came to me on my morning commute.  Luckily I was on the bus instead of driving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Breathe

<< _It's hard to breathe_ ,>>

 

Arthur's cheeks are flushed, his skin tingles, every part of him is on fire,

 

<< _with you kneeling at my feet_. >>

 

Merlin pauses, lips still pressed to Arthur's ring.  Shielded by their bodies from the prying eyes of the court, his long fingers trace the underside of Arthur's palm.  His wicked blue eyes flash to Arthur's, and his lips are soft when they brush across the back of Arthur's hand.

 

:: _Imagine how much harder it will be tonight_ ,:: 

 

and he's rising, the robes of his new position cascading around him like water,

 

:: _when you kneel at mine_.::

 


End file.
